975
Blood-Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne Blood-Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne was a royal knight of Quel'Thalas in life. But in undeath he is now one of the new leaders of the San'layn, a sect of Sin'dorei who were raised in undeath by the Lich King. Appearance Blood-Lord Sarvthus Vadvayne, a tall, lean San'layn in heavy fel rune plate armor. His ice blue eyes feel like they are peering into your soul. Sarv has two long sharp fangs that he uses to drink the blood of mortals. His dull swamp green skin can only be seen from the neck up to his tightly tied back silver hair. On him you could see what looked like a various assortment of disturbingly detailed, disoriented, and obscure skills imprinted into his armor. Each one buldging outward with a faint green glow coming from their fel eyes. On his shoulders there were shoulder pads, one with the of the being a skull and the other having three spikes pointing out. As you look down his arms you notice that each arm plate detail is semetrical down to the most minor of skull carving. His gauntlets knuckles would be wickedly tipped with multiple small spikes like thoes on a tenderizing hammer. This design goes all the way up to his finger tips to where they change into longer claw like spikes pointed outward as an extension of the finger. His legguards were of the same pattern as his armguards. History Early Life: Sarvthus Vadvayne was born 682 years ago, In Suncrown Village. He was born into a noble and wealthy family, his father being a royal knight of Quel'Thalas and mother a mage of Dalaran city. They were both the lord and lady of Suncrown Village, Sarvthus next in line to lead the village and his people there. But before he took that responsibility, Sarvthus trained how to fight with a two handed weapon and wear heavy armor. Making his stronger and better at everything so he could become a royal knight like his father. When he was old enough he became a royal knight and pledged his service and loyalty to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Royal Knight and Lordship: As a young elf he was very romantic and charming. But he was also one of the best knights in Quel'Thalas. As he grew up serving his king and kingdom he grew in rank until he was a lord of the royal knights. He lead many battles and wars against other kingdoms and tribes of other races. When he was middle aged for an elf, he became the lord of Suncrown Village and had a beautiful wife named Ashley. Together they had a daughter named Sapphire. He was still a grand and powerful knight of Quel'Thalas and was still fighting. He lead his village and people for many years. Attack of the Scourge: It was a beautiful summers day when the Scourge first came and started killing everyone in Suncrown Village. Sarvthus tried to save as many as he could but he was too late to save his wife and daughter, they were slaughtered right in front of him by strange spider beings. He went into a rage and killed as many crypt fiends as he possibly could before he was out numbered and he had to turn and run to Silvermoon City and warn them of the attack of the undead and the Prince Arthas. He also followed Kael'thas Sunstrider in the assault on the Death Knight Prince, Arthas. In the battle against the Scourge he went into a blood rage and killed anything without thinking...that was the end of him, he was stabbed in the back by Arthas himself. The San'layn and Darkfallen: A cold death consumed him until the Lich King rose him from the dead as a San'layn. Sarvthus was now and will always be a killer and a monster. He served the Blood-Queen Lana'thel and the council of the Darkfallen Princes as a Blood Knight. During the attack of Icecrown Citadel he was one of the knights protecting the queen, he was almost killed before a young Sin'dorei named Shayharra Thori'Anar found him and saw something different in his eyes. The only way she could save him was making a blood pact with him, binding them to each other by blood. So if one died so did the other. At the death of the Lich King him and Shay ran and he joined her order. The Order of the Onyx Rose is a neutral order of soldiers, who follow the noble family of Thori'Anar. They are an army who kills and repels evil from Azeroth and beyond. He joined them and helped his High Lady Shayharra fight as a Emeritus. Family Blood Sister - Shay'harra Suntreader, The High-Lady of the Order of the Onyx Rose.